The Truth Will Set You Free
by Yunara
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are left alone in the Common Room, they start up a game of truth. They have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. When a compromise for the last question comes up, what will happen? One-shot, RHr


I KNOW I'm supposed to be working on Fits Like A Puzzle Piece, but I don't feel like it. sticks tongue out  
  
Disclaimer: I am, indeed, not JKR. If I was, I'd be... oh, I dunno... WORKING ON THE SIXTH BOOK SO HP OBSESSERS LIKE MYSELF CAN LOCK THEMSELVES UP IN THEIR ROOM AND READ TIL THEY PASS OUT!!! hint hint ;) Not like she'd be reading this, but eh.  
  
Hermione flipped through a Potions textbook, bored. She had already read through it a million times for the pure sake of killing time. She glanced up to see her two best friends, Ronald Weasely, affectionately known as Ron, and Harry Potter, playing chess. Laying down her textbook on a nearby table, she watched them play.  
  
It didn't take an Auror to see that Ron was winning. On his side, there was nearly half a chess set of taken pieces, and on Harry's side there was two pawns.  
  
Hermione watched Ron as his sea blue eyes scanned the chess board calculatingly. She saw his eyes light up as he discovered a move, and made it.  
  
"Checkmate," Ron said, leaning back into his overstuffed ruby red armchair, smiling coyly.  
  
Harry stared at the chessboard, bewildered. "Ah, I give up. I'm going to go... out. I promised someone I would meet them," Harry said, getting up.  
  
"And who would that be?" Hermione asked, her curious nature getting the better of her.  
  
"Someone," Harry said, plainly not wanting to push the matter.  
  
"Right. Okay, well see you, mate," Ron said, gathering up the chess pieces and putting them away.  
  
"So, Mione, what's up?"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT call me that?"  
  
"Oh, but it's nice."  
  
"Whatever. Wanna play truth?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a game where you ask each other questions and they have to answer truthfully."  
  
"Er, what's the point...?"  
  
"I... don't know. IT'S JUST FOR FUN!"  
  
"Wow, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, wants to have fun?!"  
  
"Shut up, Ickle Ronnekins."  
  
"Okay, I'll play, MIONE. You go first."  
  
"Fine. Why do you ALWAYS call me Mione?"  
  
"Er... I can't tell you yet."  
  
"Okay, you get ONE skip per day. And if you want to trade your unanswered question for another one that you want to skip more, you have to say so."  
  
"Sounds good. Okay, what do you REALLY think about Krum?"  
  
"I think he's nice, but I'm not that interested."  
  
"Then why the bloody hell did you go to the Yule Ball with him?!"  
  
"It's not your turn. What do you have against Viktor?"  
  
"Um... he's a surly git who was too old for you. And he was trying to do Harry in!"  
  
"I honestly doubt that."  
  
"Okay, why did you go to the Yule Ball with Krum?"  
  
"Because he asked me. And he was so sweet, he said that he'd been coming in the library, trying to work up the courage to ask me. And he was so adorable when he asked, he looked all-"  
  
"HERMIONE! Details are not NEEDED."  
  
"Sorry. Okay, why didn't you ask me to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Uhh... um... well..."  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"Okay, I wanted to go with an actual date, not a friend."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay, do you have a crush on anyone?"  
  
"Er... yes. And no more asking about the current crush, I'll tell you if I want to!"  
  
"Oooh... wonder who it could be..."  
  
"Shut it. Anyway, do YOU have a crush?"  
  
"Um... yes."  
  
"Hm... I'll have to interrogate Harry later."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Joking, joking..."  
  
"You better be. He'd probably tell you too!"  
  
"Would he? Hm, all the more motive to ask!"  
  
"Alright, who was your first crush?"  
  
"Um... my current one."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"What was your last dream? Explain in detail."  
  
"Sounds like a homework question..."  
  
"RON."  
  
"Okay okay. Er, I was sitting by the lake, wearing my Quidditch robes, and... er... THE GIRL I have a crush on came up behind me and whispered in my ear, 'I love you, Ronnekins'.  
  
"...That's more than a bit strange."  
  
"Yeah, well. Would you rather go out with Malfoy or Ernie MacMillan?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy is annoying as hell, and Ernie is sorta nice, but Ernie is also ugly and Malfoy is so hot-"  
  
"LALALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOOOU!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron. If you were a girl, which wouldn't be surprising-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"-Then you'd think so too!"  
  
"Riiight. Answer the question..."  
  
"Ernie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Would you rather be locked in the Shrieking Shack or go out on a date with me?"  
  
"A date? W-with you?  
  
"Is there an echo in here?"  
  
"I guess the date..."  
  
"Okay, Ron, I'll make you a deal. You tell me why you call me Mione, and I'll tell you my crush. Then, we'll both go to bed. It's getting late and I'm curious."  
  
"Fine, but I'm-"  
  
"You're going first."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Haha! So spill, why do you call me Mione?"  
  
"You REALLY want to know the truth?"  
  
"That IS the name of the game, Ron."  
  
"Okay, here I go. I call you Mione because I love you. Whenever I say Mione, I think 'my only' and it's like I'm dating you, just because I call you 'my only' in my head. I love every single part of you. I love your hair that looks like you just got out of a hurricane, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you figure out a hard problem, I love your ability to be perfect at everything, I love the way you roll your eyes whenever I make a stupid comment. And I'll tell you something else, Mione, I make those stupid comments because of YOU. I'm trying so hard to impress you that I try to make witty comments that will make you laugh and grin, and my words get mixed up because I'm trying so hard. The reason for all the taunting, all of the fights I start, is because I try too hard to make you mine."  
  
"Ron... I-"  
  
"Don't feel the same way, I know."  
  
"Ron, let ME finish, for once in your life. I love you too. I love your eyes, that light up whenever you discover something, your flaming red hair that I just want to run my fingers through again and again, the way you defend me to the end, the way your ears turn pink when you're embarrassed, and the way your skin glows, when it's just in the right light. Ron, my crush, more like my love, is you."  
  
And for the first time in Hogwarts history, the couple smiled softly at each other and kissed each other, and lay in each others arms. 


End file.
